Polycarbonates are well known thermoplastic materials which, due to their many advantageous properties, find use as thermoplastic engineering materials. The polycarbonates exhibit, for example, excellent properties of toughness, flexibility, impact resistance, and relatively high heat distortion temperatures. The conventional polycarbonates may generally be prepared by the reaction of a dihydric phenol such as bisphenol-A with a carbonate precursor such as phosgene.
However, relatively thin conventional polycarbonate resin films, particularly those prepared by the solvent casting process, exhibit somewhat less than ideal optical properties. More particularly, solvent cast films comprised of conventional polycarbonate resins exhibit a degree of haze which renders them useless for certain applications where optical clarity is critical.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide polycarbonate resins which may be used to form cast films exhibiting improved optical properties, particularly reduced haze.